The internal space of an electronic component package is hermetically sealed in order to prevent the properties of an electrode of an electronic component element mounted in this internal space from deteriorating. Examples of such an electronic component package in which the internal space is hermetically sealed include piezoelectric resonator devices of crystal resonators and the like.
This sort of electronic component package may be configured from two sealing members consisting of a base and a lid, and its casing may be formed into a package in the shape of a rectangular solid. In the internal space of such a package, an electronic component element such as a piezoelectric resonator plate is held by and bonded to the base. When the base and the lid are bonded to each other, an electrode of the electronic component element in the internal space of the package is hermetically sealed (see Patent Document 1, for example).
A base of a crystal resonator package (i.e., electronic component package) as shown in Patent Document 1 includes a through hole that passes through the substrate of this base. Electrodes arranged on two main faces of the base are electrically connected to each other via this through hole.
The through hole disposed in such a base is filled with a conductive member, and, when this conductive member is connected to the electrodes arranged on the two main faces of the base, the electrodes arranged on the two main faces are electrically connected to each other, and the internal space of the package is kept airtight. Here, as the conductive member, Patent Document 1 discloses a silver paste and a metal member that is to be fitted to the through hole.